Freezing - Mechanics (Male Reader's Perspective)
by Cinnamon Jesus
Summary: Chevalier has a new ace up there sleeve. The new male Pandora prototype of Project Panacea has just been released and faces challenges no humans had to face before. [Lemons, Swearing, Gruesome Detail, in-depth scientific analysis of Freezing's science]
1. Chapter 1: Panacea

Author's Note - This is the first of a likely 20-30 chapter story that will attempt to add on to the Freezing story and will attempt to stay as canon as possible. I also think I should make mention that this is merely a hobby, I will work on it when I want and will do my best to upload anywhere from 2 weeks - 1 month. As I need to brush up on the manga and science for this series I will take time in between chapters to do so.

Please leave constructive criticism in the review and give me suggestions on what you would want to see. (This does not mean I'll bend the story too far out of my current plot-line, for instance I will not make the reader bisexual, give females a penis, make the character a stud love machine who fucks every girl he meets.)

I also believe I should address the fact that the character is ridiculously powerful towards the end of the plot, likely slipping out of the canon of Freezing. However starts relatively weak and improves almost exponentially. _If you don't like overpowered characters you might want to ignore this story_

 _Italicized Text Means you are thinking internally like you are now._

 **All copyrighted material belongs to their original and rightful owners, I do not own Freezing, Freezing Vibration, or any other references I** **base this story off of.**

- ** _Thank you and Enjoy_** -

 **March 31st 2063**

 _Blood. A common sight in my day to day life, every damn day they take about 10 milliliters. But today's the last day, finally I'll be out of here and just you wait world because Chevalier's got a new ace up their sleeve. God still crazy to think about, first male Pandora. Err, panacea is what they call it. A solution to all difficulties or diseases by the book._

"All done (Name)!" - Said Lisa Simmons

"Thanks, Lisa. Where am I off to now?" I said

"You're going to go down to the training room, they're gonna run a couple tests now that your stigmata are mature enough and have bonded with your body and then you'll be off transferring to whatever Genetics facility they decide to send you off to." Said Lisa

 _Bonded to my body? What does that even mean, I know I have 34 of these on my back and that they'll grant me powerful abilities once I learn how to control them. No-one told me shit about them becoming a part of me. A little bit too late to complain I suppose._

 _As I walked away Lisa interrupted my train of thought and yelled-_

"Actually, I need to come with you! I completely forgot."

"As I was saying earlier I think I should tell you a bit more about what's happening, obviously you have 34 stigmata. Eight of them are normal stigmata that every Pandora has, but you also have 26 new experimental, but completely safe plasma stigmata. Normally they aren't mean't to bond to your body, but we noticed you're special case I guess you could say." Said Lisa

"Special Case? What's that supposed to mean." I said

"Well stupid it means you're unique out of the test subjects, every other subject only had them attached to skin and partially to their nervous system. But possibly because of your extremely high compatibility rate with stigmata they've bound themselves to your bones, skin, and central nervous system completely. They've fully integrated to become a part of you, whether that's a good thing or not we don't really know yet. That's why we're testing you physically and also mentally to see if your body has changed." Said Lisa

"I see, well if my input counts right now I have noticed something. A array of things, I feel energized and refreshed all the time, I haven't really the need for sleep as much as of the 16th, I feel lighter on my feet, things seem slower than normal, and I can see better than before. Also a anomaly is that recently I should have broken a bone, but nothing happened." I said

"Hmm, interesting I'll have to let Dr. Aoi know about this. That's odd since normal stigmata only benefit the nervous system while a volt texture is active. Anyways here's your stop. I'll talk to Dr. Aoi next time I see him." She said

 _I opened the door to be greeted by a variable amount of machines 7 scientists and the man who started all of this, Gengo Aoi in the flesh. I respect yet resent the man at the same time._

"Right on time (Name). We're just about to start your final testing stage, assuming you perform up to the release standard you'll be transferred to a public facility like Genetics USA, however fail and you'll be stuck here for another month or so. Don't disappoint" - Gengo said as he walked out the door

 _I heard Lisa pull him aside and describe my thoughts and experiences to him and I heard him mutter something along these lines._

 _"_ That's good, then he'll do fine."

 _One of the scientists pulled me apart and told me they're going to run a multitude of tests. The brunt of them were typical tests heart-rate while running, reaction times, psychological analysis, and tests on my skin and eyes. It wasn't until he said they were going to test how much compression and tension my bones could resist before they snap. Now while this concerned me they said I was going to be under anesthesia, and I figured since I have stigmata they would regenerate my limbs when they inevitably get snapped. All in all the normal tests took 2 hours or so then they put me under anesthesia. I must have woken up 20 minutes later with everyone wide eyed and stirred._

 _A million thoughts rushed through my head, was it because I woke up? Was it because they can't bring back my limb? I was still numb so I had no clue if my leg was still there. I heard a familiar voice but I can't pin it down._

"(Name), (Name), (Name)... Can you hear me (Name)? Blink twice if you can." Said the red-haired figure

 _I fluttered my eyes twice in response_

"Okay. He's fine *Sigh Of Relief*(Name) the anesthesia will wear off momentarily and I'll explain everything that happened." The figure said

 _I had this surge of relief but at the same time I wanted to know what the hell happened while I was out that everyone was shitting their pants. I came to my senses and stood up and didn't feel any different. I looked down expecting my leg to be in to halves, but they were both fine._

I recognized the person as Caroline Debusey. One of Gengos scientists and she also is the one that generally performed these type of tests.

"Okay, glad that's over. So now that you seem lucid and coherent I'm going to explain what just happened. To make a long story short your leg has a Young's Modulus of over 5000 gPa that's an estimate. Our 30,000 ton per square meter hydraulic press attempted to crush your shin and well you took it like a champ. And our UTM read 6,000 mega pascals before it went elastic. Meaning in other words the strongest tensile material on the planet." Said Caroline with a sigh

"That said, your vitals are fine and you're ready to be transferred. Dr Aoi. will speak with you as to where you will be transferred and what your conditions are. Lisa! Escort (Name) to Dr. Aoi's office"

 _I'm not a scientist but I passed 8th grade physics. And those numbers are off anything humans have ever encountered, it's completely irrational in the perspective of Earth's resources and mechanics. Lisa walked me down the hall to a door that needed a retinal scan and a fingerprint, she authorized both biological locks and guided me in._

"Goodbye (Name), enjoy your time wherever Dr. Aoi puts you. Good Luck!" Lisa said as the door shut in front of her.

"I'm going to be forward with you (Name), I wasn't really sure what to do with you, if you actually passed all of our tests. But with what Ms. Simmons told me it would be a waste to keep you here any longer when genetics facilities might help you grow better than us. As of today you will be sent to West Genetics and will begin attending April 3rd. These next couple days will give you some time to recuperate and reintegrate. Then you'll be a part of the 28th generation, but there are a couple of rules I have for you. First you may not use your plasma weapon in combat and can only use your volt weapon in emergencies and will take courses for martial for self defense, Krav Maga, Jiu Jitsu, and Taekwondo. You will only take orders from me and Sister Margaret, I expect you to not violate any rules while you're there. Also I expect you by your second year to have found a Pandora partner and you will be assigned to a anti-nova strike team. If you have any questions now's the time." - Gengo said sternly

"Actually yes, I'm going to have a Pandora? I wasn't sure if that was possible or even necessary." I said

"Necessary, perhaps not. Possible, certainly. It would be beneficial to both you and the Pandora in question, your freezing field would only get stronger and so would the rest of your abilities. The Pandora would have to be the one to give up a stigmata as yours are permanently bound to you, of course she could always possibly get a replacement. And I presume you're wondering how to form a freezing field, well you'll be enrolled in both Pandora and limiter exercises and will also study outside of school hours. If there's anything else you can talk to Sister Margaret when you arrive at West Genetics." Said Gengo

"Good Luck to you (Name) and you will likely hear from me again soon. Lisa will also explain more and for the next 3 days she will accompany you until you arrive at Genetics." Said Gengo

 _Gengo stuck out his and I obliged his request for a handshake_

"Thank you Dr. Aoi, I look forward to talking to you again and I hope I'll make you proud." I said

"Don't hope, make me proud." Gengo said

 _Gengo showed me to the door and Lisa was outside waiting_

"Let's get this ball rolling then, we need to get you on your flight to Japan." Said Lisa

"Wait Japan, that's where West Genetics is? Oh shit no-one said anything. I don't know a lick of Japanese, now I'm going to have to learn it?" I said concerned for my mental well being

"No, no, no, everyone at every Genetics facility is required to be able to speak English, you don't have to learn Japanese if you you don't want to. That said it might be useful if you go into the city. But for the next 3 days at least you'll have me to translate if necessary." Said Lisa

"Gengo didn't said you'd accompany me, not babysit me." I said

"Those words are interchangeable. Also one more thing, because you're the first of your kind, there's going to be a lot of attention and press. So you're going to have to go to events and demonstrate sometime after the Spring Carnival." Said Lisa

"There are worse things in life Lisa." I said

"Believe me it's more of a pain in the ass than you think." Said Lisa

 _I walked the halls and to an atrium. Lisa handed me 55,000 USD and new clothes._

"This is to cover personal expenses and for surviving the procedure like we agreed. There's a janitor's closet around the corner, just change real quick and tell me how they feel." Said Lisa

 _I walked into the fetid room and changed. The clothes felt abnormally light and at some parts translucent._

"Let's go!" Lisa yelled

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2: Acquisition

Author's Note - Over the past 3 days (As of January 24th) I've spent time trying to deduce where West Genetics is, and what city it is adjacent to. As a result of limited material and the author's likely not wanting to give an exact location I have deduced it is impossible to pinpoint a location. In the manga chapter 10 West Genetics is shown to be on an island with access to and from via monorail to a city with a sizable sky-rise. However there are no city's in Japan that both have a skyrise and an island big enough for the facilities of West Genetics. In the manga the city that Kazuya, Rana, Arthur, and Kaho visit is called "Shintoshi" and Shintoshi directly translates to "Heart-City", or when the kanji are linked "New-City". So obviously enough with this I concluded my search and instead attempted triangulating a position, and the closest I could estimate with even more limited information was near Fuji. So that's where West Genetics will be set in this fanfiction (For those of you who want a location more specific I have decided upon the coastal ocean outside of Nyūdohimon Park (Coordinates: 35.122763, 138.670879) which is about .5 miles out which is more than enough ground room to create a man made island for training female super-soldiers.

 _There will only be 2-3 more chapters in the first person POV and then I'll change the story to a 3rd person POV to enhance the story telling and detailing, as right now I feel the writing feels bland and linear._

 _I also would like to state that the pacing of the fanfic will change. Right now a single day is a chapter, but likely by chapter 6 I expect 1 chapter to be 2 days minimum. There will be a fair bit of skipping around as well._

 **All copyrighted material belongs to their original and rightful ow** **ners, I do not own Freezing, Freezing Vibration, or any other references I** **base this story off of.**

- ** _Thank you and Enjoy_** -

"So Lisa, why can I see through parts of my clothes? And why do they feel so light?" I said

"As it turns out, your skin cells and hair follicles have organelles similar to chloroplasts: the stuff in plants that allows them to to do photosynthesis. The analysts are still trying to figure out more but all they really know now is that your body had a higher demand for energy, to compensate it found a way to let you photosynthesize. And as for your clothes they're just a plastic cotton hybrid that allows for some light to pass through while not leaving you naked." Lisa explained

"Cool." I said

 _Lisa and I walked out the doors of the research facility and I felt the rays of the sun for the first time in months, a strong and warm radiance washed over me in the dry Arizona terrain. A white limousine pulled in front of the shaded area. Lisa opened the door and I entered._

"We're going to Phoenix Sky Harbor than we're grabbing the 3:00 PM flight to JFK just like you wanted. You don't have to tell me, but why do you want to go to New York?" Lisa asked

"Well- I grew up in the area. I lived right across the Hudson in Jersey and for some reason didn't visit NYC too often, so now that I'm $50,000 dollars richer I wanted to spend some time there. And I also have some errands to run in the area, namely some purchases and if there's any place you can buy a variety of things it's New York." I explained

"Great, that means I get to go shopping with you." Lisa snarked

"I thought women loved shopping." I said

"When we aren't broke." Lisa remarked

"Maybe I'll buy you something, but don't get your hopes up." I said

 _We rode in the limousine and made small talk until we arrived at the airport. We got there at 2:20PM and went through the regular process of flight and security. While waiting for boarding we got Subway and coffee and talked about what West Genetics had in store for me and how I would integrate as essentially a male Pandora._

 _ **6 hours Later. Midtown, New York City, New York**_

"Finally, I hate planes. They're just so cramped and the air always smells bad. By the way how much are we paying for this place for 3 days?" Lisa inquired

"$670, considering we're 3 streets down from Rockefeller Center I think that's a steal. Now actually speaking of Rockefeller, tomorrow there's a couple places I wanted to go to." I said

"Yeah, whatever you want. But I've been up and at em all day. We'll do it tomorrow, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a shower." Lisa proclaimed

"Holy shit! This bathroom's bigger than the one I have at home!" I heard Lisa yell faintly behind a closed door.

 _I opened my laptop and opened a virtual Genetics textbook and began reading. The textbook had many specifics on how stigmata employ mechanics similar to nuclear fusion as they reconstruct energy into matter to the desired form in the Pandora's mind. The textbook went on to mention that this is the ideal scenario, but many Pandora rely on two types of Volt Texture creation. Instinctual and Taught: the former being a image created in the Pandora's mind being projected into a Volt Texture, these are often imperfect and an inefficient of energy. The latter is a memorized shape and composition Volt Texture- these are the preferred Volt Texture to create as they are the strongest and most efficient creations, however they can be difficult to learn and hard to create under stress. The rest served me no purpose as it was material meant for students with high control of stigmata._

 _That concluded my research for that night and I opened Splendiferous and let my music play and allowed my thoughts to compose themselves. Gengo said previously that Plasma Textures were different in the sense that the included the 4th state of matter, Plasma. Allowing for new volt weapons, stronger textures, and more elaborate creations. The textbook states that fine stigmata control is often not useful as Pandora should learn one type of weapon and perfect it so can be utilized against a Nova most efficiently. But I wonder if the use of Plasma or Volt textures can be used in other ways._

 _Lisa came out wearing nothing but a towel_

"Okay, I'm all done. You can take your shower whenever you want, I'm going to the other room and hittin' the hay." Lisa said

"You clean up pretty nice Lisa, makes me wonder why you don't have a boyfriend yet." I said

"You don't know that!" Lisa retorted

"Yeah I do, you told maybe 2 weeks ago, tops." I replied

"Dick." She muttered as she walked away

 _I laughed as she walked into the other room, part of me wanted to see if I could sneak a peek because she left a crack in the door open. I also pondered the possibility of getting an earful from her. In the end my perversion got the better of me. I silently stood up and creeped towards the slightly wedged open door and I could begin to hear her fabric of some kind of fabric rustling. To my utter shock and awe there Lisa was silently fondling her left breast and rubbing her clitoris. I had no clue what she possibly could be thinking, just leaving the door cracked and masturbating not even 20 feet away from me just minutes after she spoke to me._

 _All of a sudden an idea came to mind, a really shitty idea but at the time in my horny brain I must have thought I was a genius. The gist of it was to go to the bathroom and hide the shampoo and body wash and walk into the room asking where it was. I caught her masturbating so I suppose at the time I must have thought this plan could work. I quickly got to work and went to the bathroom in search of the bottles, but they were nowhere to be found so I suppose this gave me an actual excuse to ask her. I hadn't showered in 2 days and felt musky. I walked in and to my surprise there she was looking right at me, she was smiling wickedly and was in a lewd position that was beckoning me. I feigned surprise and looked away._

"You can stop pretending to be embarrassed. I know you want to fuck me, I've seen you looking at my ass. How about you and I keep this between you and me and have a little fun together? And besides you're looking for these right?" She said

 _Her eyes pointed down towards her vagina and in her vagina I saw a small bottle, it was probably the shampoo. And in her left hand she was holding up the body wash_ _. At this point my mind went blank, to be honest I had no clue what was happening. Lisa never showed any signs of interest, she was just my nurse and attendant. I knew she was a Pandora before she starting working for Dr. Aoi and that was about it. Lisa is also very beautiful woman, she's just 3 years older than me and has beautiful black hair and a hourglass figure._

"I'm not one to turn down some fun" I said proudly

 _I walked towards her and she extended her arms and pulled me in. And she whispered into my ear._

 _Suddenly I was in a pitch black room; from shock I sat up right and looked around panicked. It must have all just been a really perverted dream, I checked the alarm clock next to me and it said 4:06AM. I got up from the bed and went to the bathroom, I took a brisk shower and got dressed. I walked out of the room and went down to the lobby. One of New York's iconic yellow cars pulled up after I pressed a distinct yellow button on the sidewalk. The door on the car opened and a machine asked for me to input my destination, I scrolled through the suggestions and found the first place I had to go to- Sam Ash Music Store. I reminisced back to the times my uncle told me about New York in the early 2000's, and the way he told it makes it seem like New York hasn't changed whatsoever._

"Your fare is $14 dollars and 20 cents" The Taxi said

 _I inserted a $20 bill and the machine gave me my change, I walked into Sam Ash's and immediately heard rock music and chatter. The environment was very warm, I walked towards the clerk and collected my thoughts trying to think of what to ask._

"Hi, yeah um... Could you help me?" I Squeaked out

"Sure thing, what exactly do you need help with?" The clerk said

"Well, I've been wanting to pick up guitar for a while. But I don't really know where to start." I said

"Do you want a Electric or Acoustic?" The Clerk asked

"Electric." I said

"Bass Guitar or Regular?" The Clerk asked

"Bass I'm pretty sure." I said

"Wait here." The Clerk Said

 _The Clerk walked into a backroom and walked out with a couple of boxes and a large guitar._

"This is the Yamaha TRBX605, hold it in both hands and tell me how it feels. I also got a electric tuner, picks, and a high end amp." The clerk said

"I like it, it's streamlined. Do you guys have any books or programs on how to learn?" I asked

"Yes, do you want a complete set from beginner to advanced?" The clerk asked

"Yes, how much will all of this run me?" I asked

"In total everything and a case for that guitar will come out to $1203.00." The clerk said

 _I took out my phone and payed directly with my bank account_

"All right, you're good to go. If you ever need your guitar fixed or re-stringed we also do that. Thank you and please come again!" The Clerk said as I walked away

 _I checked my phone to see it read 5:32AM. I was in shock to say the least. I asked a random person on the street for the time and they gave me the same answer, 5:33AM. I called a taxi and rushed back to the hotel. The lobby clock read 6:00AM sharp, even though the taxi ride should have been no longer than 10 minutes. Immediately I rushed back to my room and woke Lisa._

"It's like six in the morning dude, why the fuck are you waking me?" Lisa bellowed

"Because Lisa somethings wrong, everything's slower than it should be!" I exclaimed in worry

"Relax, like what?" Lisa said

"I woke up at 4:00AM and decided to go out, I know for a fact I left the building 4:20ish and got in a taxi within 5 minutes. The ride was calculated to be 9 minutes long and didn't feel any longer. I went to Sam Ash and bought a guitar and other stuff and that must have been no longer than 10-20 minutes. So logically it should have been 5:00AM or so? That's when I got panicked, I came back as soon as possible so it should have been max 5:30 by that point. And here I am now at 6:00 or so." I said

"Ah, SAS. Yeah Dr. Aoi warned me you might get symptoms like these on two occasions. They can happen sporadically and if you cross too many time-zones, he said they'd go away with time, but a temporary fix is taking a nap. Now please do me a solid and go the fuck to sleep." Said Lisa

 _I took heed of Lisa's advice and went the fuck to sleep._


End file.
